Godzilla Neo: King Ghidorah
Bio There is a name whispered in the darkest corners of the universe...a name which, when uttered, makes many a lifeform quake with fear or quickly turn away, covering what passes for ears. This name belongs to a creature so powerful, so frightening, so infamous for its sheer destructive nature that those who know of it either cower from its visage or worship it as the great God of Destruction, the King of Terror, the Planet Killer...KING GHIDORAH. No one knows just where the monstrosity originated. Some speak of its home being an ancient and terrible place which many cultures describe as an equivalent to Hell or Hades, while others say that it was forged by beings far beyond anything we humans could comprehend. Some say it has simply always been....always moving from planet to planet, destroying it utterly, wiping the slate clean to the point that no new life will ever arise. The Omega to the Alpha of a planet's birth. Whatever the reason or cause, King Ghidorah one day decided to set its six eyes on a tiny blue and white sphere at the edge of a small galaxy in a dark pocket of the cosmos, 65 million years ago in our insignificant Terran time. Landing on our world, Ghidorah sought to ravage it, tearing apart the land and killing all of the animals who called Earth their home. Unfortunately for the beast, Ghidorah encountered something that it never thought would amount to anything: resistance. The mighty deity of the planet, GIGAMOTH, attempted to drive away the monster, something Ghidorah was all too familiar with. Through some bizarre twist of fate, it managed to actually drive away Ghidorah, but not before thousands of dinosaurs were killed, and the sky, land and sea rendered all but inhospitable, and the god itself ripped asunder into two beings, MOTHRA and BATTRA. Despite their new found animosity for one-another, new life would arise, and that at least a few of the valiant dinosaurs would live on to carry their heritage into the future, watching over the new, furry creatures that would one day take dominion of the world. Of course....Ghidorah would not be so easily defeated. Oh no, not by a long shot. It would return to this little world, one that it had gained something that it had never experienced before: CONTEMPT. This world would not just die. It would be erased as though it were a speck of dirt on the tiniest scale, and woe be to whatever foolish creature that stood in its way. ....One giant saurian would take that personally. Abilities/Aspects: * - Armored scales resistant to ALL forms of weaponry, nuclear or otherwise * - Body controlled by huge nervous system in chest, and central head controls the other two * - Can generate and fire Gravity Bolts from all three mouths * - Body seemingly capable of living forever * - Charges energy from solar power collected in wings * - Can overpower the minds of lesser creatures * - Blood has similar mutagenic effects as Godzilla's...in fact the two creatures share oddly similar DNA... External links *Godzilla Neo - KING GHIDORAH Category:Godzilla Neo Category:Fandom Category:Fan Art